


Godly

by Gabepai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Affection, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bittersweet Ending, Claiming Bites, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Lime, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, POV Original Character, POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Poison, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Tragic Romance, True Mates, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabepai/pseuds/Gabepai
Summary: "When I laid my eyes one you, something in me reminded myself that.. I have been holding myself back, I've been stuck in the past and I don't want to keep staying there. I don't want to stay in the dark for much longer. My only kin who I have attempted to kill many times... I know he'll never forgive me. After all I've done. So, won't you stay here with me.... ....so that my burden isn't as heavy, human?""I love you.... Sesshomaru..""And do you know that my taiyoukai will only devour you in the process? Do you really desire to be by my side and burn in the wretches of hell, human?""I'll do what I must...""Very well. Come here. Lean into me. Love me with all of your tiny human might." He lips curl at the ends before embracing his mate for the first and last time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write smut about this dog. I just recently got into the series too, I've been meaning to watch Inuyashu for forever now and I'm glad I did because I immediately feel in love with Sesshomaru. And I was like oooooo poison. oooo scent kink..... oooOOooooooOo mate heat cycles. So, horny hoRny.  
It's hilarious when I think of smut but I also feel the need to write a whole ass book too. It won't be so long as I hella wanna just get it done with, read it and basically enjoy my self- inserted adventure with the demon. Aight I'll start now. Expect smut in every chapter, I'm guilty ;)  
Well, besides this chapter. *sweats* expect in the next one

The burning feeling subsided, it was not as life threatening as before they had passed out. Haiyuri was only human yet they survived a fatal blow to the abdomen and chest, their heart almost coming to a sudden stop. When waking up, they felt unfamiliar.. nothing they had known edged them no longer, they didn't have a worry, a concern, they feared nothing. They knew nothing about the world outside of the small room they were laid to rest in. Could it be someone saved them. Haiyuri only hummed and tried to pick themselves up from the mat they had once rested on for who knows how long. A sharp pain could be felt shooting through their body. "Goddesses..." the small human hissed, grabbing their side. The area around them seen through blurry eyes was dark, with light that didn’t seem anything like lanterns or of electricity. They were floating, glowing orbs of light. The pain running through Haiyuri was now growing distant, and bearable. 

The human waited, and waited for the longest time to finally get strength. They pulled themselves up and began walking. Although the struggle to stay balanced was not easy; Haiyuri made it to the other side of the room. This was a room, it had walls.. so surely.

They had found the wall, and felt alongside of it brushing their hands against anything to find useful and eventually they did. It felt smooth and cold. Haiyuri looked back at the glowing orb of light and cupped their hands around it. Surprisingly the ball danced just a bit over their palms. Gently bringing the light towards the object they had found, they were met with their reflection. A mirror of sorts was what they had found. A gasp leaving Haiyuri’s mouth as they took in the reflection. Big golden brown eyes that were free of any trauma, that were youthful and bright even in the darkness of the room. Freckled face. Brown locks that curved down their face and around their slightly pointed ears. And thin lips that looking at them was not enough. Haiyuri brought their fingers to their lips, pushing up against the tissue.

Haiyuri was beautiful, although from waking up they had no memory and no identification of who they used to be. They didn’t feel the need to specify what gender they were as they didn’t like the idea to know. And how they got here… that was another unanswered question…..

All until a light came through the room. Haiyuri followed the light, trailing it up to the doorway that had opened suddenly. They put a hand in front of the light and squinted their eyes from the blinding light that scared away the darkness. A figure whose shadow grew along the wooden floors, which only now caught Haiyuri’s attention. ‘Who…? Who is this…’ they gulped towards the tall figure who grew closer. The light that floated near Haiyuri’s palm floated towards the figure, growing larger and moving more towards the ceiling. And the face of the figure was made visible as was the rest of the room. 

He was beautiful… he was even more so than Haiyuri, and even Haiyuri didn’t know their name.. or who they were. But this man.. this.. person. Who was already noticeably not a human but more godly was standing here, taking the presence of simple Haiyuri. All that could leave the humans mouth was.. “why.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an insight of Haiyuri’s character and their thoughts. I had to write in google docs, because I am good at making mistakes. I love that app sm.

There was only silence, no growl nor any sign of talking, not yet anyway. And Haiyuri’s question is left unanswered. The tall, beautiful man only looked through them and barely narrowed his eyes at them.  
“Why?” Haiyuri asked. The questionable look that rested upon their facial features seemed to make him shift where he stood. He angled his face to where the light shone past him and his face darkened, he was mouthing words… words that Haiyuri couldn’t quite catch or were not spoken in the first place.  
Everything was fading, darkening and growing larger. Or was the beautiful man coming towards Haiyuri…? In one sweeping movement he was already up close in Haiyuri’s personal space.. before everything faded to black.

~

The summer breeze felt across Haiyuri’s skin and the warmth that filtered through the trees had been so much comfort in the time they had rested. Breathing deeply and resting fully at peace was hard to come by. Especially when everyone was killing each other or demons were running amok. Haiyuri opened their eyes and blinked away from the brightness that accustomed their sight. It felt new and strange to have woken up in the forest, not exactly knowing where they were. Kagome and Shippo were usually the ones who wondered where they went when they took naps and didn’t really pay attention to where they were heading for said naps. They’ve gotten used to making sure to wait out for Haiyuri when they figured he wouldn’t show up anytime soon. So with a meal in hand they waited.  
“That sure was some strange dream..” Haiyuri mumbled to himself. Anxious about worrying Kagome and Shippo for sleeping in the forest longer per usual he looked up to the sky.. the sky was beautiful. As if a painter went out with oranges, purples and pinks and smeared it across the horizon. Going back to the dream… who was that man..? For having the same reoccurring dream since they had come in contact with their friends was madness. He was incredibly beautiful, but surely he was no normal human, no he couldn’t be. He had to have been a demon. It was maddening how Haiyuri couldn’t find out after all this time, and had the same questions still unanswered. Why were they brought to him every time? The pointed ears, markings on his skin and white hair. That had to have been a coincidence. And all the same he reminded Haiyuri of the simpleton half-demon, Inuyasha. The short-tempered, arrogant..asshole. Just thinking about him put a scowl on Haiyuri’s features. Haiyuri wasn’t usually good with emotion, especially because of their unknown past. Everyone could smell that either he was part demon or was destined to be linked towards a demon. But they were sure that they were human. They didn’t have any powers.. but the background to their past was a mystery even to themself.   
It was all confusing but it led them to want to find out. Meditation was something to pass the time, especially when their group of friends went out to find missing jewel shards that scattered across all of Japan.

Haiyuri reaches the village and is welcomed by Shippo only. That must mean that something has happened for Kagome not to be there. Haiyuri greets Shippo with a bent down side hug and continues their way to the building where everyone eats their meals. “You know Haiyuri.. I never got to learn about where you came from and why you’re with us on our journeys..” the small fox demon wondered out loud. Haiyuri was taken back by the little ones' curiosity. Why was he here? It was obvious that he wasn’t needed, and just extra baggage for the group to take care of. It had been 5 years since he followed the adventurers. He was quite fond of all of them. “Oh, sorry if that was way too personal, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Shippo immediately felt guilty for asking carelessly. “No, no it’s fine. If I’m being honest.. I’m not quite sure.. I have nothing to fight for, I don’t have any powers and I have no intentions on finding any of the shards but I at least like to feel welcomed here.. it must be troublesome to always worry for me when there’s no need. So I’m sorry to worry everyone.” Haiyuri apologized. That was a bad habit of theirs. Always apologizing when they didn’t have to. Shippo already knew it was useless to go against it so he simply shook his head. “Oh!! Tonight’s supper is gonna be so good!! I can’t wait!” He chirped and Haiyuri laughed at his excitement. 

-

Could it be, that they were so hungry from all the resting that they ate four helpings of roast? Haiyuri was welcomed to take as much as they needed since there was enough and everyone else got a serving. But felt guilty after Inuyasha called them a swine and then immediately gulped down his serving. Kagome did her infamous sit command and Inuyasha got a face full of roast as his face hit the plate and shattered it into the ground. But of course he was alright. It only dirtied his kimono and embarrassed him to an extent where his face heated up. He started barking that everyone shutted up as every roared with laughter. He was laughing also.

But Haiyuri had already left the building, before everyone put their attention on them once again they needed to have more time to themself. Haiyuri couldn’t fathom how much they hated Inuyasha. They didn’t wish him dead or anything but he would never understand how dreaming and meditating took so much energy out of them. Heck, living was hard enough. Without any memories of their past… they didn’t have a drive or a motivation to keep going. It’s useless. They were useless. Haiyuri wasn’t biased of anything, they didn’t like conflict, that’s a big reason why they never ventured with Kegome and the others. They were always fighting rouge demons or demons they had crossed paths. It was dangerous for Haiyuri. Simpleton Inuyasha, hah, it was laughable. Inuyasha was a vital pillar in the whole group. But he was such a complicated character to get along with. They felt sorry for all the shit he put Kegome through, yet she still loved him through and through. There was no use.

Haiyuri sat down on the patches of grass near the riverbend. The flow of water was calming and even though the trees were silhouetting past the other side of shore on top of boulders, Haiyuri was still bathed in the light of the moon. The peaceful sky put their mind to ease, it was beautiful. The beaming stars from far away blinking and twinkling. They wish it would never end… again, the thoughts that plagued Haiyuri only returned and they wept silently in the night. Japan’s cool nights winds and waters caressed the poor human.


End file.
